roleplay_biosfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Summers
"I was raised in a home that felt like a barn, yet being around fun people like you makes me feel like a true animal." History Elizabeth Summers was born on Feburary 2nd, 476 AD. From the day she was born she was raised as a proper young woman. Even the young man she was betrothed to saw it that way. This girl wasn't the only child in her family. She was only one child out of a dozen, each bred to become the wife of a lord. Elizabeth was the youngest meaning she was the most prized child. However she never felt the way her family did. She did not love the man who held her hand, she did not seek the affections of a lord, she did her chores as a good daughter should. What she wanted was someone who could understand her. Years later, Elizabeth prepared for her wedding, her attire and soft tones making her appear as a small porcelain doll. As the girl went on she began to feel her sad life flicker by her bright blue eyes. She craved the adventure she'd never get. Luckily she would get what she wished for. Having left behind her past and family the young girl ran away to discover that she was not fit for the outside world, but everything came in time. One dark night while strolling alone the young girl happened to slip and fall into a river bank, the branches at the bottom tangling around her legs pulling her into the icy depths. Feeling the life slip from her eyes she began begging for control for once, thrashing about in horror. Luckily her screams were heard but maybe by the wrong person. The next day, or so she thought, the girl awoke finding out that everything had changed. She was clearly dead with a still heart and icy skin. Yet she felt alive for the first time. It was time for her to take reign of her own life. Not revealing her history unless asked (to keep y'all guessing) the young girl found herself, being invited to join a group of her fellow demons. She was used to working behind the scenes but with her new and improved body she'd show her new comrades a thing or two. Personality Elizabeth is a rather sweet person. She has a very kind heart and a nice amount of patience. She loves nothing more than having polite meals with those around her. When pissed off she can be a little controlling but she won't force herself on anyone. She is very blunt and honest. Fears Not being able to control her own life. Powers and Abilities Her power is Marrionetakinesis, as a result of her fear when she was a human this power was given to her by a certain devilish man. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Puppet_Mastery Skills This may sound strange but she is skilled in proper manners and etiquette. She is also handy with weapons she's been around in her long life time. Her favorite is the parasol. She is alsso skilled in hand to hand combat, having gone toe to toe with people in her time line. Weapon of choice A Parasol and her own powers.